The function of the Bioinformatics and Data Management Core is to provide the informatics infrastructure, analysis tools and specialized expertise required to support the complex data analysis, integration and storage needs of this Projects and Cores of this grant. Led by Dr. Sarah Cooley, Director of the Masonic Cancer Center Oncology Medical Informatics & Services (OMIS) shared resource, it is composed of two teams providing bioinformatics (UK Team; Anthony Nolan Research Institute) and clinical research data management support (MN team: OMIS). The two groups will meet in person annually and have teleconferences at least every 4 months to ensure the efficient and integrated management of the Core. The MN team is responsible for the development and maintenance of database applications to collect, integrate and report research data generated by the projects for subsequent analysis. In addition they will support and customize the clinical trials management applications to meet the research and regulatory data requirements for the complex (phase I, IND, multi-center) trials in Project 3. The sharing of research samples processed and analyzed by Core D will be coordinated through this Core with a customized sample inventory management tool. Lastly, this team will ensure data quality, data integrity, and data sharing, in compliance with HIPAA regulation and NIH principles. The UK Team will provide bioinformatics support by developing the IPD-KIR Database which will facilitate the work of both the global research community and the grant members. They will continue to collect and curate the KIR sequence data and provide regular updates of this data to allow further development of the typing and sequencing strategies for KIR determination. These developments will include custom bioinformatics tools and applications specifically designed to aid research by other grant members. An expanded suite of bespoke analysis tools will be imbedded to allow advanced analysis for non- Bioinformaticians. A key aim of the IPD project is to provide high quality data that can easily be retrieved and used by non-Bioinformaticians. This can be seen in the work of the IMGT/HLA Database where high level data files, XML, are available for Bioinformaticians, but also tools with easy to use interfaces are provided to allow data analysis possible for a wider range of researchers. They will fully characterize novel KIR sequences detected in Project 1 (SA3) and ensure these data are represented in the public database this will be achieved by conventional cloning methodologies and employing third generation sequencing strategies on the Pacific Biosciences RS II platform. The scientific expertise provided by this team will be invaluable to analyze and interpret immunogenetic data.